Some of transition metal dichalcogenides (TMDC), such as tungsten disulfide and molybdenum disulfide, exhibit semiconductor characteristics; for example, electric characteristics (e.g., band gap) of them are changed, depending on the number of stacked layers, and thus, they are reported as the next-generation two-dimensional materials.
However, in the case where a transition metal chalcogen layer is formed by the conventional method, there are difficulties in controlling a shape of a layer, changing the number of stacked layers, or forming a layer with a large area. That is, the conventional method has limitation in manufacturing a device, in which a layer with a uniform thickness and a large area is provided.